This invention relates to improvements to vehicle accessories and in particular to an improved rear window sunvisor for vehicles.
Many different devices have been proposed and used in the past for reducing or eliminating passage of the sun's rays into the vehicle. Such devices have been associated with the front or rear window of a vehicle and can be either located internally or externally of the vehicle The devices employed for the rear window of the vehicle are often in the form of an internal or external multibladed louvre which suffer the disadvantage of reducing visibility through the rear window. Furthermore, the external structures generally reduce the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle so that fuel consumption is increased. The external structure also can require alteration to the window or frame for installation. A further disadvantage associated with prior art sunscreens is that the wind turbulence can create noise which may be intrusive to occupants of the vehicle.
The present invention aims to overcome or alleviate the above disadvantages by providing an improved visor for vehicles which is adapted to be associated with the rear window of a vehicle to provide shade to the vehicle interior. The present invention also aims to provide a visor which blends aerodynamically into the shape of the vehicle and which may be simply mounted to the vehicle rear window without drilling or other alteration to the window frame. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be become apparent hereunder.